


Here and now.

by Kujaku



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: Enjy has a rough day, but R knows exactly how to make his boyfriend feel better.





	Here and now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisnightsrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnightsrevels/gifts).



Summer in Paris was amazing.

For a start, most of the Parisians were away on their annual holidays, so half the city was empty. At last you could actually get a seat on the commuter trains, which made everything a lot more pleasant for everybody. Especially when said trains actually had air conditioning. That worked.

But summer was also hell for numerous reasons. Mosquitoes. Pollution alerts. And the heat. The heat was horrible, especially in the narrow streets where the wind couldn't even blow. Enjolras had the good fortune to be able to afford a large, bright apartment that most students would kill for, but when, on this particular afternoon, he opened all the windows to let some poor breath of air, all he got was more boiling heat.

And in all honesty, Enjolras hated the summer months. He couldn't cool down enough, he couldn't take off enough clothes, and time and again, Grantaire had come home to find him sitting in front of the open fridge, or just lying on the floor with a fan on full blast, wearing nothing but his boxers and his binder.

Binder that was, at that particular moment, itching horribly.

And that was just the last straw. This entire day had been just...crap.

So when Grantaire finally walked into the apartment, a half-drunk overpriced iced tea in his hand, it was to silence. No hissing kettle, no music, no boyfriend yelling at an article he was using to write his thesis, nothing at all. At first, he thought that Enjolras had just popped out to get something to eat, but there was no note on the fridge. They had always put messages there, ever since first moving in together, when their timetables didn't synchronise or one of them left earlier than the other and left a scribbled heart and a "love you" for the other to find when getting milk.

But there was none of this. So Enjolras had to be in. 

\- Enjy?

There was no answer, absolutely nothing, and Grantaire put the cup on the kitchen table before walking towards the bedroom. It was plunged in darkness without even a laptop or a telephone light, and his heart fell a little. He recognised the signs and sat down slowly on the bed. It had been a while since the last time...

\- Do you want to open the curtains a bit?

Still no answer, but Enjolras wasn't sleeping. So Grantaire tried again.

\- Aren't you too warm, under the blankets like that? Did you unbind? I can get you some water...

He went to rise, but Enjolras reached out and grabbed his arm.

\- Don't move. Stay with me?

\- Always. What do you need?

\- Just...

He squeezed Grantaire's hand harder, and the heat from the touch nearly hurt. He was too hot, much too hot. And Grantaire was like a furnace. (There was a simple reason that they didn't hold hands in the summer...) But this time, he didn't let go. He needed to feel Grantaire's touch, he needed to feel this reassuring presence.

\- I just want you to stay with me and tell me that I'm not... That I'm not...

He couldn't get the words out, not as he wanted. He felt so horribly – _terribly_ – tired, and so frustrated at everything and everyone. But Grantaire had always read him like an open book, and bent over to kiss his forehead.

\- You aren't a monster. You aren't a freak. You're a brave, courageous and amazing man, and I am so very lucky to have you as my boyfriend. My _boyfriend_ , Enjy.

Words were important, especially at times when Enjolras was at a low point. Grantaire had doubts and issues about his body as well, so he had some understanding of what Enjolras was going through. But not everything, of course he didn't. So he did the only thing that he thought would help, and kept holding on to his boyfriend's hand.

\- Do you want to talk about it? Or should I just get ice-cream and Mario Kart?

\- ...ice-cream sounds nice.

\- Vanilla or strawberry?

\- Both?

At last, there was a little smile in Enjolras' voice, and Grantaire nodded.

\- Both. Both is good. Do you want it here, or in the kitchen?

\- ...Kitchen. I'll meet you there...

 

* * *

 

The temperature had gone down a bit at least, and with the bay windows open it was to a faint but welcome breeze. There was even a small chorus of birdsong, now that the evening was coming down. In all, it was much more welcoming than the heat of the day. With a cheerful whistle – mainly for his boyfriend's benefit – Grantaire got both tubs of ice-cream out of the freezer, plugged in their ageing but beloved games console, and waited for Enjolras to appear.

Which he did eventually, in boxers and a shapeless tee at least ten times too big for him, before sitting at the table and closing his eyes.

\- I'm sorry...

\- Don't apologise. I can only imagine how tiring it must be.

\- Some days everything is fine. Others... Well, other days I wish I could just...disappear. Wake up and finally be seen for who I am. But that's not going to happen, is it?

\- Not in a matter of days, no. But it will, I promise you.

Enjolras leaned closer until his head was just resting on Grantaire's arm. It was a bad day, but this...this was home, this was safety and this was acceptance.

\- Thank you. For everything. I don't say it nearly as much as I should, I know.

\- You don't have to say it, you show it.

\- Nonetheless. And I know I can be a pain at times, believe me I know it. And I'm sorry -

He was going to say something else, but was stopped by a spoonful of strawberry ice-cream pressed against his lips. It was cold and soothing, and when he looked at Grantaire, all he could see was love in his emerald eyes. And that smile that could melt polar ice-caps...

\- Thank you, R... What would I do without you?

\- Hmmm... Turn into a human burrito and yell at political videos all night long? And also drink too much coffee and fall asleep at your desk because you work too much. Oh no, wait. You do that already. Guess I can just feed you ice-cream and kiss your face.

\- And pick up the pieces...

\- You did that for me too, once. I remember everything you said and everything you did for me. So I'll just return the favour. And remember what I said just before our first kiss?

Enjolras closed his eyes and smiled, slightly.

\- You said I was the most handsome man you've ever seen.

\- I meant it then and I mean it now. Nothing's going to make me change my mind, you know? Come on, the evening's just starting, and I still need to beat your ass at Mario Kart.

 

* * *

 

He was calmer now, no matter how many times Grantaire had beaten him with a well-aimed blue shell. There was just – _something_ – about resting against his boyfriend's shoulder and feeling him shiver each time he laughed, it was totally worth losing ten times out of twelve. This is what he wanted so much and so dearly : here, he was just...himself. So he nuzzled into Grantaire's shoulder and smiled.

\- Thank you.

\- Thanks for what, honestly?

\- You know what for...

\- Shush. Now comes a difficult question, most difficult of all : Road to El Dorado, or The Mummy?

Enjolras gave a happy smile and kissed him.

\- Both? Both is good.

\- I knew you'd say that.

 

* * *

 

It was well gone midnight, but they didn't care. They'd started out with more ice-cream and The Road to El Dorado, then pizza and The Mummy. And then they'd watched The Mummy Returns, and before they'd really known it, they were cuddling on the sofa, feet entwined and hands laced, not even looking at what they had popped in after the last dvd.

Grantaire was hardly awake, fingers running through those blonde curls that had fascinated him since forever, and just basking in the contented and safe and happy expression on his boyfriend's face. Movie night was always a good idea, and even if tomorrow they'd get up completely exhausted because they'd gone to bed much later than they should have had, it didn't matter.

Here and now, it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, where to start? Ok so this is my first time writing trans!Enj (in fact writing a trans* character whatsoever) so I hope it wasn't too much of a let-down!  
> Also I know it was short, and I am honestly sorry for that ^^; I hope you'll like it and take it with the spirit it was offered! Happy holidays! <3


End file.
